<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Han is My ........? by JlieJlieFie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643639">Han is My ........?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie'>JlieJlieFie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute, M/M, Other, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MinMin: HAN 是我的什麼呢???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Han is My ........?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>齁齁齁<br/>我來也~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>城市一隅，</p><p>住宅小区里一幢旧公寓楼，</p><p>冬阳穿过窗框与布帘洒落在一间小套房的床铺，空枕头棉被已被掀开一角，房间里啪啦框哄的一阵乱糟糟的碰撞声响，一位年轻男子正急急忙忙地套上长裤，然后抓起门后的提包，走近床缘伸手刷地将棉被掀开一只大黑猫正舒适地躺着，男子轻拍黑猫头，</p><p>大黑猫勉强将眼睁开一线。</p><p>「MinMin我要出门啦，我今天早上学校有课，下课后会直接去动物医院上班，晚餐一起吃好吗？」</p><p>「喵。」</p><p>男子将棉被盖回猫身上只露出头。</p><p>「晚上见，走啦。」</p><p>大黑猫MinMin打了个很大的呵欠，翻了个身缩进被窝里继续睡。</p><p>小套房变得静谧又舒适只有略微隆起的被窝被冬阳照得温暖。</p><p>直到安详舒适的气氛被闹铃破开，原本隆起的被窝动了几下似乎有些不情愿，闹铃越来越响越来越大声，被窝隆起逐渐逐渐变高变宽，一只手臂伸出被窝再床旁的桌面上摸索，找到手机把闹铃按止，静谧回归舒适的小房间，下一秒温暖的冬被掀开，全裸的男子边伸展双臂边摇摇晃晃的起身，纤长浓密的睫毛仍眯着不愿睁开，似乎有些半梦半醒的走入小卫浴间。盥洗后一对琥珀色的眼眸望入镜中，眨了眨，走至衣架前挑选衣裤穿上，拿起手机抓起钥匙，穿鞋，男子抓耙柔软的黑发，出门。</p><p> </p><p>男子快速走着，穿过住宅小区的边缘，走至靠近商办大楼公交站附近，走入一间Café，推开staff only的门，从衣架取下深灰围裙系上，步入前台，十分熟练的加入制备咖啡饮品的工作行列。通勤的客人往来络绎不绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「旻浩你可以帮我代班吗？下周三午班？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「拜托啦，我女友生日，这样吧，我这周和下周的点心配额都给你。」同事请求着抛出好处，并将原本已经提在手中的小提袋递上。</p><p>旻浩眨了眨，点头耸耸肩，接过同事手中的小提袋，「既然你这么需要我，我就勉为其难的答应啦。」</p><p>「感谢。」</p><p>旻浩解开围裙系在腰间的绑带，将围裙挂回，提起两份甜食提袋，对同事摆摆手。</p><p>「嗯，走了，bye明天见。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已是傍晚时分，男子沐浴在微黄的天光中迈着步伐，走回公寓楼，在门前从口袋掏出钥匙，走入小套房，他关上门走入小卫浴间，再次出来时已是一只大黑猫，颈子项圈吊牌在黄昏中隐约的反光，他跳上床，咬起桌上的一只小提袋，穿过床头的布帘，走上窗台从玻璃窗开口走出。</p><p> </p><p>大黑猫快速的走着，走过窗沿 阳台或是遮雨棚，他钻入一扇气窗，沿着墙上的书架长板逐渐往下然后骤然停住，沙发上两个身影交迭，呜咽喘息着，在黄昏中几乎只见剪影，琥珀色眼眸眨了眨，在矮书柜的顶层趴窝下来，双臂交叉头歪头看着。</p><p>喘息与呻吟混着沙发的嘎嘎作响，一会儿就停了，黑影一分为二，略宽的身影开始捡拾地上的衣物并穿起，然后拥抱一下较窄的身影，推门离开。</p><p> </p><p>大黑猫站起身，再次咬起甜食小提袋，从矮书柜顶往下跳落至地面。</p><p>「Lix。」</p><p>偏瘦身影正躺在沙发上，似乎是一身型纤细的男子，全裸着呼吸仍略急促，闭着眼正在休憩。</p><p>「Lix。」</p><p>男子略微挣扎起身，一双浅绿的眼眸亮在晚霞余晖中，</p><p>「嗯？旻浩哥，你来了。」</p><p>纤细的身影在微黄光线中逐渐缩小，幻化为一只灰白色的猫，大黑猫跳上沙发，灰白猫爬起身凑上来轻蹭。</p><p>大黑猫瞬间僵住，皱鼻瘪嘴，「行了，Lix，退后点，你身上全是Chris的味道。」</p><p>灰白猫停下动作趴了下来，「我很喜欢Chris哥的味道，很舒服很温暖。」</p><p>大黑猫长尾甩了甩，摇摇头，「喏，你喜欢的布朗尼。」用脚掌推了下刚放在一旁的甜食小提袋。</p><p>「哇喔，旻浩哥谢谢你。」</p><p>「嗯，我下周要帮人代班所以有两份甜食，Han也吃不了这么多。」</p><p>「谢谢你，旻浩哥。」</p><p>「Lix……」</p><p>「嗯？ 」</p><p>「每次我来你几乎都在跟他交配，但是你或是Chris又不是在发情期.... 」</p><p>浅绿色的眼眸眨了眨，「只有发情期才能交配吗？我第一次发情就在Chris哥身边，发情结束后一直都是想做就做，感觉很好啊，难道不行吗？」</p><p>琥珀眼眸也眨了眨，「就我观察你和他，你们看来是顶爽，应该没什么不行，而且Chris是兽医如果不行应该不会这么做才是？」</p><p>「太好了。」</p><p>「那我走啦，今天Han会回来跟我一起吃晚餐。」</p><p>「旻浩哥，Thank you, bye。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜里，</p><p>小套房里，</p><p>洗完澡的Han躺在床上，边抚摸着MinMin柔顺的毛皮边看着日剧”如果30岁还是处男就会变成魔法师”</p><p>「什么是处男？ 」突然有男声询问。</p><p>「嗯？ 」</p><p>手中毛皮的触感突然变了，他转过头，全裸的美男侧躺在他身旁，琥珀色眼眸正直视着他，还好下半身全藏在棉被里，他赶紧移开视线。</p><p>「什么是处男？ 」</p><p>等等，现在不是半夜没有在睡觉，他眨眨眼顿了几秒终于回过神来，惊讶的疑问，「MinMin？你不用睡觉也可以幻化成人形？还是我现在其实睡着了正在作梦？ 」</p><p>「我一直都可以自由控制人形还是猫态。」</p><p>「什么！！骗人的吧！」他惊讶地猛然坐起，「不是！这怎么可能。」圆眼大睁瞬间说不出话。</p><p>男子缓缓伸展身体又变为黑猫。</p><p>「哇喔~~这真是太神奇了！像是看奇幻电影一样。」</p><p>大黑猫开口，「自己控制变形会耗能量，就像是费力举起很重的东西，没办法变太多次会累。」</p><p>又再次变成人形。</p><p>「反倒是睡梦中的变形我一直控制不了，常常睡到一半就变成人形睡醒就又变回来了。」旻浩耸耸肩。</p><p>「喔。也对，你变成人形才有可能吃冰箱里的东西。」HAN歪头想了想。</p><p>「什么是处男，你还没有回答我。」</p><p>话题突然被转，HAN眨眨眼，试图平静一下仍慌乱的内心回答，「嗯……没有性经验的男性？ 」</p><p>「性经验？就是交配噜？ 」</p><p>HAN点点头，离开床铺走至小冰箱拿了罐冰啤酒，MinMin变身秀太奇幻电影了，他需要点啤酒压压惊，他拉开啤酒拉环对口就饮，冰凉酒水入喉。</p><p>「我每次去找Felix都看到他在跟Chris交配。」</p><p>「「「噗！！」」」</p><p>啤酒喷出，冰凉液体呛得他不停咳嗽，拼命拍胸好一会才缓过来。</p><p>WHAT？！</p><p>「等等，你说Chris哥和Felix，那只灰白猫吗？」</p><p>「你当初不是在路边救了我们俩？这么快就失去记忆了？」</p><p>「我才没有失去记忆，不然我怎么知道Felix是那只灰白猫，等等，你说Chris哥和Felix交配，天啊，你让我忍不住想象了一下这个画面，等等，这样的意思是……Felix也可以变为人形？？」</p><p>「废话。」MinMin翻了个白眼，「我们是Cat hybrid，你去专门职业学校到底有没有好好上课？」</p><p>「学校里才没有教这个！」HAN赶忙辩解着，「而且我才刚入学不到三个月，有几间教学教室我才刚刚记住到底在哪里，而且我是半工读生，课其实只上了平常一年级的一半。」</p><p>HAN将喝了几口的啤酒罐冰回冰箱，将被喷出啤酒沾湿的上衣脱下，扔挂在洗衣篮。走近衣架抓起一件上衣重新套上，再抓一套上衣长裤，扔给床上的MinMin。</p><p>「为什么要给我衣服？ 我又没有要出门。」MinMin接过衣裤歪头疑惑。</p><p>「你全身赤裸裸光溜溜的。」他撇了一眼又赶紧将头转开。</p><p>「为什么？ 」琥珀色眼眸漾起兴味眨了眨，「猫型也是赤裸裸光溜溜的啊？ 」</p><p>「这…这很难解释……我也不知道该怎么说明，只能说你的人形对我来说太好看了，我承受不了，需要有衣物遮挡，不然我……」HAN瞬间有些羞赧双颊泛起红晕。</p><p>「不然会怎样？ 」全裸的男子往床缘挪逐渐朝他越靠越近，下半身逐渐地离开被窝。</p><p>他赶紧扭开视线。</p><p>「会怎么~样呢？」拉长音的问句。</p><p>「不会怎么样。」</p><p>「你会发情吗？」</p><p>「啊？」他赶紧摇头，「人类没有发情周期这种生理啦。」</p><p>「但是你皮肤正在泛红，心跳呼吸都加快了。」</p><p>「没有。」</p><p>「你想要跟我交配？ 」</p><p>「WHAT？！」</p><p>「你不想跟我交配？ 」</p><p>「不是这么说….. 」</p><p>「那究竟是怎么说？ 」</p><p>「这….我明天上课问问看老师怎么解释好了……」</p><p>「….... 」</p><p>「…. 」</p><p>「…」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Han就學的動物看護與飼養專門職業學校應該是不會教Cat hybrid的..........</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>嗯嗯，我走啦~~<br/>咱們下次見：）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>